


Jupiter Jones and the Concubini Prime

by tielan



Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: F/M, Ficbit, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about respect and status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jupiter Jones and the Concubini Prime

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came out of the start of a kinkmeme prompt. Except that I haven't quite made it to the kink. *sigh*
> 
> I can't actually seem to finish anything in this fandom. I don't know why.

Jupiter’s Household Presence, Hi’iama, announces Caine’s return in the middle of Jupiter’s meeting with her major-domo, Tsubasa, and Uncle Vassily. Uncle Vassily’s organisational skills have turned out to be extremely useful in co-ordinating the delicate timing of getting AlterGeneX out into the market and he seems to enjoy the work. Who is Jupiter to gainsay him?

“The Concubini Prime has returned, your Majesty. You wished to be informed when his ship entered atmosphere.”

Jupiter catches her uncle’s raised eyebrow and grimaces. Her family are getting used to ‘all the space queen stuff’ as Moltka calls it, but there are still things that surprise them from time to time. “She insists on calling him that.”

“It is his proper title and status, your Majesty!”

“You could just call him ‘Caine’.”

“But he is the Concubini Prime,” Hi’iama says, sounding more than a little offended. “It is respectful to name him so!”

Jupiter shrugs at her uncle and Tsubasa. “He prefers ‘Caine’ but I can’t persuade her otherwise.”

“The Presences are laws unto themselves,” Tsubasa says, the feathers about his cheeks shifting subtly in what Jupiter has decided is the equivalent of a smile for a dove Splice. “They do not bow to power or might, only to the workings of the alcazar.”

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. Sort of.”

Uncle Vassily shrugs and sits back on the patterned brocade of his chair. “It is about respect and status. Mr. Wise is nothing special as a soldier – you have many soldiers - but important as a...a concubine. Not my thoughts, Jupiter,” he adds hastily when she frowns at the dismissal of the skills which are so important to Caine. “The thoughts of your ceiling voice.”

“I am not a ‘ceiling voice’,” Hi’iama says in prim reproof. “I am a Household Presence!”

Uncle Vassily’s pudgy face creases into satisfied amusement as he mouths, ‘ _Respect and status._ ’

Jupiter bites back her grin.


End file.
